Jenis-jenis Manusia
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ada banyak jenis manusia di dunia ini, tiga di antaranya direpresentasikan oleh mereka... {side story: Bukan Sekadar Wacana}


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** IndonesianUniversity!AU, chat-formatted, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Ada banyak jenis manusia di dunia ini, tiga di antaranya direpresentasikan oleh mereka...

 **Jenis-jenis Manusia** oleh reycchi

 _side story dari Bukan Sekadar Wacana_

* * *

.

.

.

Ada banyak jenis manusia di dunia ini. Ada yang jenius, ada yang hobi telat mikir, ada yang selalu gagal _connect_ , ada yang kerap gagal ngelawak, dan banyak lagi. Saking banyaknya jenis manusia di dunia ini, tidak pernah ada orang yang seratus persen sama.

Ketiga temanku yang hobi merecoki hidupku juga begitu, tidak ada yang jenisnya sama. Semuanya punya ciri khas masing-masing dalam berbagai hal, misalnya saat membalas chat.

.

 _ **#1 - rin**_

 **Luka** : Riiiin.

 _Lima belas detik kemudian..._

 **Rin** : ?

 _(tipe manusia gercep―gerak cepat)_

.

 _ **#2 - miku**_

 **Luka** : Mikuuu.

 _Lima menit kemudian..._

 **Miku** : Kenapa, Luk? Ehe.

 _(tipe manusia normal)_

.

 _ **#3 - meiko**_

 **Meiko** : Luk, dimana?

 **Luka** : Baru nyampe kampus. Kamu?

 _Satu jam kemudian..._

 **Meiko** : Di sebelah kamu, ehe.

 _(tipe manusia yang hilang saat chat-nya dibalas)_

.

Oh, selain berapa lama waktu mereka membalas _chat_ , ada juga hal lain yang unik dalam _chat_ , yaitu cara mereka membalas _chat_. Semuanya selalu membalas, tidak pernah jadi _silent reader_ yang seringkali membuatku naik darah, tetapi cara mereka merespon berbeda-beda.

Seperti inilah mereka... kurang lebih.

.

 _ **#1 - rin**_

 **Luka** : Besok ada apa sih, sepulang kampus?

 **Luka** : Ada acara gitu, gak?

 **Rin** : Ada

 **Rin** : Kampanye

 **Rin** : Terus

 **Rin** : Sambung

 **Rin** : Rapat

 **Rin** : Departemen

 **Rin** : Sampe

 **Rin** : Malem

 **Rin** : Mana

 **Rin** : Aku

 **Rin** : Belum

 **Rin** : Ngerjain

 **Rin** : Kalkulus

 **Rin** : Buat

 **Rin** : Besok

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Luka** : ... mangat.

 _(tipe manusia_ spamming is happiness _)_

.

 _ **#2 - miku**_

 **Luka** : Mik, besok ada acara nggak sih, sepulang kampus?

 **Miku** : Ada kampanye, Luk.

 **Luka** : Kalo PR? Kalkulus?

 **Miku** : Ada, entar maleman mau nyamain jawaban, hehe.

 **Luka** : Okays.

 _(tipe manusia normal)_

.

 _ **#3 - meiko**_

 **Luka** : Besok ada acara gak sih, balik ngampus?

 **Meiko** : Gak tau, wkwk.

 **Luka** : Eh, ada tau. Kampanye, 'kan?

 **Meiko** : Iya gitu? Gak tau aku mah, wkwk.

 **Luka** : Oya Mei, aku belum bayar uang kas berapa bulan?

 **Meiko** : Lupa, Luk. Hehe.

 **Luka** : Yeuh, si ibu.

 _(tipe manusia serba gak tau)_

.

Selain jenis balasan _chat_ , ada juga hal lain yang unik dari masing-masing diri mereka. Salah satunya, yang pasti dilakukan mahasiswa semasa ia berkuliah, adalah bolos kelas.

.

 _ **#1 - rin**_

 **Luka** : Nanti jadi skip kelas, gak?

 **Rin** : Jadi, ah.

 **Luka** : Berarti gak akan balik lagi ke kampus? Itu tadi kelas terakhir, 'kan?

 **Rin** : Tapi... ada kampanye sorenya.

 **Rin** : Jadi pasti balik ke kampus entar.

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 _(tipe manusia kelas tak sepenting kampanye)_

.

 ** _#2 - miku_**

 **Luka** : Dimana, Mik? Kok, jam segini belum dateng?

 **Miku** : Aku gak masuk, Luk. Hhe.

 **Luka** : Lah? Emang kamu dimanaa?

 **Miku** : Masih di rumah, belum di kostan. Entar siang aku masuk kok, kelas kedua.

 **Luka** : Mata kuliah mayor ditinggalkan tapi minor diikutin, yak?

 **Miku** : Hhe.

 _(tipe manusia matkul mayor mending bolos)_

.

 _ **#3 - meiko**_

 **Luka** : Meikooo, kamu bolos lagi?

 **Meiko** : Hehe, mager, Bu.

 **Luka** : Ishhh.

 **Meiko** : Hehe, tolong liatin absen aku, dong. Kalo aku udah bolos lebih dari tiga kali, titip absen, ya? Hehe.

 _(tipe manusia santai asal masih ada jatah bolos)_

.

Receh, alias lawakan super garing, juga punya level tertentu pada setiap otak humor manusia. Ketiga temanku memiliki tingkatan receh yang berbeda―dan omong-omong, aku yang paling tinggi tingkatannya―dan benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak seleranya. Kurang lebih seperti inilah reaksi mereka saat kuberikan foto recehan dengan tingkatan tertinggi.

.

 _ **#1 - rin**_

Luka sent a photo. (meng ngeng)*

 **Rin** : Luk...

 **Luka** : Ngeeeng.

 **Rin** : Aku lagi makan nyembur, siah.

Rin sent a sticker. (Mun ngakak guling-guling)

 _(tipe manusia dengan tingkat receh yang sama denganku)_

.

 _ **#2 - miku**_

Luka sent a photo. (meng ngeng)*

 **Miku** : Luk, luk. Hahaha.

 **Luka** : Ngeeeng.

 **Miku** : Luka receh, ih. Wkwk.

 **Miku** : Tapi aku gak ketawa.

 _(tipe manusia receh pilih-pilih)_

.

 _ **#3 - meiko**_

Luka sent a photo. (meng ngeng)*

 **Meiko** : Receh ih, wkwk.

 **Luka** : Ngeeeng.

 **Meiko** : Sampai sekarang aku masih nggak ngerti loh, maksudnya apa.

 _(tipe manusia yang recehnya belum terdefinisi)_

.

Mereka juga punya ciri khas dalam mengirim gambar-gambar lucu bernama stiker khas aplikasi Layn. Seperti yang semua tahu, stiker aplikasi Layn itu ada yang dapat dikirim dalam ukuran kecil, ada yang ukuran besar. Dan mereka biasanya seperti ini.

.

 _ **#1 - rin**_

 **Rin** : Luk, Luk.

 **Luka** : Yaa?

Rin sent a photo. (screenshoot laporan)

 **Rin** : Aku lagi memasokan diri

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Luka** : ... Rin, plis. Itu masih buat sebulan lagi.

 **Rin** : Biarin, ah. Pingin.

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 _(tipe manusia dengan stiker guling-guling)_

.

 _ **#2 - miku**_

 **Luka** : Mikuu.

 **Miku** : Apa, Luuk?

 **Luka** : Masa kemarin aku naik bus.

 **Luka** : Terus busnya ngerem.

 **Luka** : Terus aku liat ada tikus nyeberang...

 **Miku** : Aku ketawa ih, Luk. Hahaha...

 **Miku** : (LOL)

 **Miku** : Yah, stikernya gagal.

 **Miku** : (LOL)

 **Miku** : (LOL)

 **Miku** : Ih.

Miku sent a sticker. (LOL)

 **Miku** : Akhirnyaaa...

 **Luka** : Wkwkwk si Miku... :")

 _(tipe manusia berstiker gagal)_

.

 _ **#3 - meiko**_

 **Luka** : Mei, balik bareng, lah.

Meiko sent a sticker. (artis korea bilang ok)

 **Luka** : Eh, kamu nggak ada rapat apa-apa kan, hari ini?

Meiko sent a sticker. (artis korea bilang hmm)

 **Luka** : ... serius.

Meiko sent a sticker. (artis korea bilang no)

 **Luka** : Ya udah, entar aku samper.

Meiko sent a sticker. (?!)

 _(tipe manusia malas ngetik)_

.

Ada lagi selain kelima kategori di atas, adalah jenis-jenis manusia saat merespon keberadaan tugas. Sedikit bercerita, kami ini adalah manusia-manusia kelewat rajin yang mengikuti banyaaak sekali kepanitiaan. Kurang lebih ada tiga kepanitiaan besar yang kami ikuti semua. Dan, saat kepanitiaan besar seperti ini merajalela dengan garis waktu yang berdekatan, kami akan lebih fokus terhadap kegiatan kepanitiaan daripada akademik.

Sehingga seperti inilah respon kami saat mengetahui adanya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok saat hari sudah malam.

(Khusus yang satu ini, bentuknya _multichat_ )

.

 **Luka** : Oi, besok ada tugas ADE gak, sih?

 **Rin** : Perasaan

 **Rin** : Ada

 **Rin** : Tapi

 **Rin** : Lupa

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Meiko** : Gak tauu, wkwk.

 **Miku** : Di catatan aku mah, ada tugas. Hhe.

 **Miku** : Tapi gak ngerti.

 **Luka** : ... ada?

 **Luka** : /langsung bukq modul ADE/

 **Luka** : *buka

 **Luka** : Typo nyebelin.

 **Luka** : Oiya, buka modul.

 **Rin** : Di catatan aku juga... ada tugas siah.

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Meiko** : Oiyaa? Tugasnya apaa?

 **Luka** : Itu, analisis data dari si ibu.

 **Miku** : Iya, datanya didikte ibu kemarin.

 **Rin** : Aku... mager.

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Rin** : Ini masih belum di rumah juga.

 **Miku** : Kumpulnya kan udah selesai dari tadi, Rin?

 **Rin** : Ada dekor.

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Luka** : Nginep aja lah, udah kemaleman buat pulang kamu mah.

 **Meiko** : Aku juga masih rapat konsum.

Meiko sent a sticker. (artis korea nangis)

 **Luka** : Kamu nginep, Mei?

 **Miku** : Aku mah, di kosan~

 **Meiko** : Nggaaak, entar aku pulang.

 **Rin** : Mei, bareng lah baliknya...

 **Meiko** : Tapi aku masih lama, Rin.

 **Rin** : Gapapa, aku juga masih lama.

 **Luka** : Miku gak rapat, Miku? Wkwk.

 **Miku** : Nggak aku mah, haha.

 **Luka** : Kalian berdua baliknya hati-hati. Kalo kemaleman mending nginep aja.

 **Luka** : Jadi ini pada ngerjain tugas?

 **Miku** : Aku udah nyobain. Mau nyamain jawaban, dong.

 **Luka** : Bentar, bentar. Mau publikasi H-7 dulu, yaa.

 **Luka** : Sambil buka laptop kok ini.

 **Luka** : Lagi ngerekap nominasi juga, euy.

 **Rin** : Luk... maso.

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Luka** : Kamu juga sama aja.

Luka sent a sticker. (banting meja)

 **Miku** : Kalian ngerjainnya pake Eksel atau Ar?

 **Luka** : Kayaknya pake Eksel, ngikut pas praktikum aja.

 **Luka** : Pake Ar susah.

 **Meiko** : Heyy, aku aja gak tau datanya. Wkwk.

 **Meiko** : Minggu lalu kan aku bolosss.

 **Rin** : Bolos mulu sih.

 **Luka** : Bolos mulu sih. (2)

Miku sent a photo. (data tugas ADE)

 **Miku** : Tuh, Mei. Wkwk.

 **Luka** : Terbaiks.

 **Luka** : Otw ngerjain. Mager btw.

 **Miku** : Luk, Luk. Haha.

 **Rin** : Meiii, kapan balik?

 **Meiko** : Sekarang kuy.

 **Rin** : Jemput aku di kostan Gakuko.

Rin sent a sticker. (Jems guling-guling)

 **Meiko** : Ih dasar, gak tau diri. Wkwkwk.

 **Rin** : Ayolaah~

Luka sent a photo. (screenshoot tugas ADE di Eksel)

 **Luka** : Aku hasil akhirnya gitu, Mik.

 **Miku** : Okee.

 **Luka** : Oke, aku tidur duluan, yak. Besok pagi aja nge-print-nya.

 **Miku** : Oke, Luuuk.

 **Rin** : Dah, Luka~

 _Pagi harinya, notifikasi chat dari_ multichat _kami ada 384._

.

Mungkin... itu beberapa jenis manusia yang dapat kutunjukkan dari teman-temanku. Sikap mereka memang tidak mencakup seluruh umat manusia sih, tetapi setidaknya kalian terhibur ya, dengan kisah mereka.

Kuharap, kalian semua terhibur dengan kisahku.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

*) bagi yang ingin melihat foto meng ngeng, ada pada cover image fanfiksi ini

Ini... geje, ya. OTL

Sebenernya saya cuma ngerasa butuh melampiaskan kerecehan over dosis yang saya alami hari ini, karena itulah saya bikin fanfik random based on true story ini. Semoga kalian terhibur lah dengan chat ringan mereka. :")

Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
